


地久天长

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: 片段而已
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	地久天长

**Author's Note:**

> 片段而已

喜欢你合该是天经地义的一件事。

文俊辉这样想。

只是没料到事情会是这样发展。

全圆佑凑上来吻他的唇瓣，仔细又认真，吮吸着交换爱欲。于是文俊辉也将一百分精力放到这上头，舌尖试探卷上他的，品味每一寸不可错过的滋味。

到最后气喘吁吁的也是他。

“圆圆…”文俊辉话音仍悬在空中，却在对方看过来的那一眼败下阵来，他鬼使神差的伸手摘下他的眼镜，于是未说出来的话也不需要再宣之于口。

他躺在床上，慢悠悠的解着衣扣。全圆佑倒也耐心，只专注盯着他一举一动，直到他把衬衫剥离才悄然压上前，“准备好了吗？”全圆佑笑着问，手指却不老实的循着腰际摸到胯骨往下。

这时候似乎别的话也没什么意义了，文俊辉咬牙点点头，于是全圆佑的一根手指便毫不客气的探进了深处。

他吓得小小抽泣了一声，是新的体验，好似又没有那么糟糕。

全圆佑的舌头缠绕上他的舌尖，分了他的神，在没有反应过来的当下，第二只指头又伸了进来，他喘的更加厉害，另一个人却好似未意识到，只压紧了他的肩颈更深入的交换爱意，舌头缠绕着似追击，唾液混着酒精迷离意识。

“圆圆，我好喜欢你。”文俊辉喃喃道。

“我也是。”

我的爱意，我的占有欲，我的生命，统统在名为“文俊辉”的旗帜下甘拜下风。

全圆佑不愿意承认这一点，可现实却抽丝剥茧，逼着他不得不承认。到最后，“文俊辉”成了刻入骨的三个字，别的一切都恍若过眼云烟。

把握当下，世人皆说把握当下。

全圆佑又低下头亲吻文俊辉，接吻的瞬间让他觉得血液脉动，只有这时候才能确认着自己活着，充满爱意的，饱满的，跳动着心跳。

他又集中在文俊辉的脸上。

小男孩因为疼痛而皱起眉，嘴巴抿的发白。

全圆佑坏心眼的加入第三根手指，俯下身接着亲吻他，是舌尖追逐着的胜利者姿态，他移了方向，舔舐上对方的耳垂，“准备好了吗？”

哪里可能就这样准备好。

可是文俊辉却乖乖的点了点头，闭紧双眼似乎期待着下一个吻的降临。

全圆佑在他看不到的地方舔了舔舌尖，无声的宣誓主权后咬下脖颈，在对方吃痛着瞪大双眼时挺进，而后安然享受着饱涨的快感。

文俊辉的嗓子几乎喑哑，“动一动…圆圆，可以了。”

他恶作剧般开始缓慢抽插，直到文俊辉扣上腰际的双手用力的收紧，全圆佑才如他所愿的埋入最深处又抽离，他看着文俊辉失神的双眼，却没忘讨着好处，诱引着文俊辉一遍又一遍喊着自己的名字，仿若蛊惑人心的海妖。

而文俊辉真的被诱惑的忘乎所以。


End file.
